SMSTSS 38: Trail of the Moving Pictures!
by ocramed
Summary: More insights on the life and times of Sailor Moon, via movie trailers!  A SMST story...
1. Chapter 1

**SMSTSS38: Trail of the Moving Pictures! – By Ocramed**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: SM, R12, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited story.**

**Author's Note: This story is strictly based on the upcoming movie trailers that have come out recently. It will serve as an experiment of sorts. If well-received, more chapters can be added later. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

><p><em>It is said that the Moon Princess has had an extensive life-span, ranging from before the Dawn of Man to the End of Time itself. Let's take a look at some of those experiences, shall we?<em>

**1. "A Life with a Hobbit" ("The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey" tie-in).**

Being the tallest maiden in the Shire was something that the once-and-future Moon Princess had to get used to. Although she was a fair maiden, Usagi Tsukino was expected to carry her weight in work.

"Lady Usagi!" said a young boy, as he ran up to Usagi, who was on her knees pounding her neighbors' laundry by the river. "Lady Usagi-!"

Usagi looks up from her work. She was dressed in a simple dress that included and apron and a head scarf made from silk.

"What is it, Tobi?" Usagi said, as she stretched her back. In spite of her superhuman abilities, even she can get a sore back from constantly bending over. Still, at least she didn't have to chop wood all day like Ranma was doing…

"A gray-haired wizard has arrived with a quest for Master Baggins!"

"Oh?" Usagi said, as she begins to gather her laundry. There was only one gray-haired wizard she knew since arriving to Middle Earth from another time, after she fled from danger, through a spatial rift, to this forgotten world…

"Yes, My Lady!" the young Hobbit replied with an enthusiastic nod.

"Then we better hurry and see this mysterious wizard," Usagi said, as she stands up. "Help me with these clothes, if you can."

"Yes, My Lady!" the boy said, as he began to help Usagi with the gathering of the laundry…

After delivering the laundry to the other maidens for distribution, Usagi trotted down the winding path to Master Bilbo Baggins home, which overlooked the Shire.  
>"I wonder what's going on?" Usagi said, as she was about to open the Bilbo's front door, only to have Bilbo open the door immediately before Usagi had a chance to do so herself.<p>

"Lady Usagi!" Bilbo said with excitement

"Ah!" Usagi screamed in surprise, as she fell unto her rear.

"Oh, sorry about that," Bilbo said, as he helped Usagi to her feet. In spite of the size of a typical Hobbit, they were as strong as normal men.

"There you go," Bilbo said. "I hope I didn't frighten you."

"Naw, I'm okay," Usagi said, as she dusted herself off.

Just then, a tall, gray-haired, gray-bearded man sticks his head outside Bilbo's home (called "Bag's End"). He was puffing on a long pipe, carried an air of regality, had a twinkle in his eye, and possessed an infectious smile.

"Ah, Lady Usagi," said the wizard Gandalf the Gray. "You seem well."

"Considering the fact that I'm out of breath, I'm surprised that I am, Master Gandalf," Usagi said, as she dusted herself off.

"Lady Usagi has been staying with me since you brought her here, Master Gandalf," Bilbo said.

"Ah, I see…"

"NOTHING has happened, sir," Usagi said indignantly. "Master Bilbo is not my type."

"Hey!" Bilbo replied. "It's not like I've tried to court you, you know!"

"Maybe THAT is the problem? That you don't even try to take a peep at me or something? A lady has to be sure that a man she likes as a friend is interested in something more."

"Well, that's the thing: I'm a hobbit, not a man. Specifically, I'm a Baggins, and we do not pursue without cause."

"Humph, sounds like an excuse to me…"

"Well, as much as I like to continue to be an eyewitness to this banter amongst friends, I have an important quest to ask of you two."

"Have you found my friends, Master Gandalf?" Usagi asked. "When my friends and I fled Wormwood, I was the first to enter the rift that led me to this world. But…when I emerged from the rift, they weren't behind me…"

Usagi looks away, before returning her gaze towards Gandalf.

"I…I hope that Ranma and the others made it out of the citadel of the Unholy, before Ranma blew it up completely."

"I have not determined the cause of your arrival or your separation from your friends just yet, Bunny," Gandalf said. "I am still working on your problem, but something of great importance has come up in the meantime."

"Oh?"

"Yes, you were insisting that I go on an unexpected journey, but have yet to elaborate on the reason," Bilbo said.

"This is true," Gandalf said, as he took a puff of his long pipe. "First thing you and Bunny must do is host a dinner for your new traveling companions."

"…What?" Usagi asked.

Later that night, Bilbo, with Usagi's help, hosts a feast for thirteen rowdy dwarves. Unfortunately, a few were of the impression that Usagi was on the menu, so to speak.

SMACK!

"Stop grabbing my butt!" Usagi yelled, as she tried to regain her composure, causing the dwarves to roar with laughter.

"That is one 'hare' you won't be getting your hands around," said one of the dwarves, before the dwarves all break into laughter again.

"Aye, she's a slippery one," said another dwarf. "I would love to roll in the hay with that one."

"As if!" Usagi replied, before stomping off back to the kitchen.

"Master Gandalf, I do not mean to say anything disrespectful, but how are they suppose to help me with my quest?" Bilbo asked.

"Why not ask Master Thorin for clarification?" Gandalf asked.

Bilbo turned to the one who would lead this merry band consisting of a hobbit, dwarves and a fair maiden.

"Master Thorin, can you clarify the situation, please?" Bilbo asked.

Thorin Oakenshield was the only dwarf present with a royal blood. He and Gandalf had met earlier to discuss the possibility of reclaiming his lost kingdom, which was but a prelude to something else…

"Hmmm?" Thorin said, as he puffed his long pipe.

"I would like to know how our little expedition is supposed to come off without a hitch with this lot."

"I want to reclaim the Lonely Mountain's treasure, in order to better serve the dwarves. Unfortunately, I need a…burglar to break into the old vaults, while to rest of my band deal with its master."

"Who or what is its master?" Bilbo asked with suspicion.

"A creature of immense power named Smaug," Gandalf replied. "But knowing any more details beyond that is on a need to know basis…."

Gandalf turns an eye towards a harried Usagi, who was serving more food to dwarves.

"And the Bunny will play a key role in how your story will end, Master Bilbo."

"You mean, Usagi is coming along?" Bilbo asked in surprise. "But, does she know what it is to be taken place?"

"She will soon enough," Thorin replied, as he took another drag on his pipe. "That, she will…"

The next day, Usagi, Bilbo and the thirteen dwarves prepare to leave the Shire. Of course, Usagi complained throughout the preparations.

"I don't see why I was roped into coming along with you all," Usagi said, as she places a sack filled with supplies on a pony, which will be used to for much of the trip to the Lonely Mountain.

"Then why did you agree to come along, then?" Bilbo asked.

"Master Gandalf said that he'd help me with my problem. In the meantime, he suggested that while he goes off to take care of something else, I should help you guys out."

"We do appreciate your assistance, lass," Thorin said, as he mounted his pony. "We have much ground to cover, and I rather have a gentle hand in reigning in my fellow travelers."

"Gee, I cannot wait," Usagi said, as she rolled her eyes.

Thorin nods his head, missing Usagi's sarcasm in the process, before turning Bilbo.

"Now, your job is to protect the map that Master Gandalf gave to you, since we need to travel to Rivendall for additional clues in translating the text."

"I understand, Master Thorin," Bilbo said. "Hobbit I am, smart I am as well."

"Commitment phobic, you are, too," Usagi said slyly.

"Humph."

And with that, an unexpected journey begins, one that would prove to be more hazardous than thought possible…

"Ah!" Usagi screamed, as she and her fellow travelers were confronted by trolls.

"Booga-booga-booga!" yelled one of the troll attackers, as he confronted Usagi. "I will eat on your flesh, little girl…"

Pause.

"And then eat ya whole!"

"As if!" Usagi yelled back. "I'm not going to be your snack, on ANY level!"

Usagi brought up her sword hilt, which was made from a type of unbreakable crystal. It was colored dark blue with a gold-and-silver etching that created an intricate pattern which coalesced into a crescent moon.

"Ya-tah!" Usagi said, as she fueled the sword hilt with her life force, activating its blade.

SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!

A blade made from a sharp, white crystal emerges from the sword hilt. Usagi's mystic weapon was a "crystal sword", forged by Stone Magicians from another realm (and dimension). It was bound to Usagi's life-force, so only she could use it…

"Stay back, you!" Usagi said, as she raised her sword to her troll attacker.

"Ha! As if you can use that thing in your hand like a master…"

"Oh?" Usagi said, as she points her sword to the skies. "Call Lightning!"

From out of nowhere, a lightning bolt strikes the offending troll, knocking him off his feet.

"So, what you think, troll?"  
>"I think I might need to revise my estimates," groaned the troll.<p>

"Ha!"

After dealing with the troll attackers, the traveling party manages to make it to Rivendall, the home of the high elves. Of course, elves were not exactly the welcoming sort…

"So, we have visitors," said Lord Elrond, lord of Rivendall, as he scans the group. "I see a maiden, a hobbit and thirteen dwarves."

"Sir, we came here on bequest of Gandalf the Gray," Usagi said, as she stepped forward.

"We are on a quest to recover a treasure from my ancestral home of the Lonely Mountain, Master Elrond," Thorin said. While Thorin did not like to differ to elves, he knew that he needed Elrond's help on collecting the remaining clues to translate the map that was in Bilbo's possession."

"Please, sire, we only want to rest for a while, and be on our way," Bilbo said.

Elrond purses his lips, as he glanced towards a tower that was the highest in all of Rivendall. He could see another high elf, Lady Galadriel, standing by the window of her guest room…

"Very well," Elrond said, as he returns his attention back towards the visiting group. "You may rest here while Master Bilbo conducts his research. But bear this warning in mind: you are guests of the people of Rivendall; conduct yourselves appropriately while you are here."

"Of course, Master Elrond," Thorin said with a nod. He then turned towards his companions.

"Any of you who misbehave while you are here will answer to ME."

"Awwww!" yelled the other dwarves.

Later, Usagi was enjoying an afternoon swim and bath in one of the guest saunas.

"Ahhhhhh," Usagi said with a sigh, as she relaxed. "I could really enjoy this moment forever…"

"Then, how can you appreciate this moment of respite?" said a voice.

"Ah!" Usagi yelped, as she nearly jumped out of the water. When she saw an elf woman entering the sauna, she relaxed a bit…

"Did I startle you?" said the elf, as she sets down her bath things.

"Ah, no," Usagi said, as she relaxed again. "I…I thought I had the place to myself."

"I could give you that privacy, if you wish."

"Naw, I'm okay," Usagi said, as she made room for the she-elf. She was amazed that elf females had flawless complexions, as if their skins were made from fine silk…

"The name's 'Usagi', but you can call me 'Bunny', if you like. Everyone else does."

"'Bunny'…interesting name," said the she-elf, as she descends into the water. "My name is 'Galadriel', by the way."

"Oh, nice to meet you, I guess…"

**Tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SMSTSS38: Trail of the Moving Pictures! – By Ocramed**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: SM, R12, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited story.**

**Author's Note: This story is strictly based on the upcoming movie trailers that have come out recently. It will serve as an experiment of sorts. If well-received, more chapters can be added later. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

><p>Later, that day, Usagi roams the halls of Rivendall. She was dressed in the finest elfin garb, which contrasted with her usual Hobbit wear.<p>

"What a wonderful place, this is," Usagi said, as she scans the expansive hallways and open rotunda. There was to be a meeting between the master of the elfin city soon and wanted to explore the place before heading for the meeting. As she goes about her business, Usagi sees Lord Elrond's daughter heading for the patio area with a book in hand.

"Arwen!" Usagi yelled, as she waved her right hand, in order to get the elf maiden's attention. "Arwen-!"

Lady Arwen stops to turn to look at Moon Princess. She had to remember what her father had told her, in regards to her past…and future.

"Lady Usagi, hello," Arwen said with a smile. "How are you?"

"I'm doing fine, thank you," Usagi said. "I just wanted to thank you and your father for being kind hosts for us."

"Well, Father should be in his study. Why not thank him yourself?"

"Are you sure that's okay?" Usagi asked.

"In spite of Father's…stern ways, he is a softy at heart," Arwen replied.

"Ah, okay," Usagi said with a nod. "So…?"

"Father's study is upstairs with Master Gandalf and Lady Galadriel," Arwen said, as she points towards an area of the palace that was slightly carved into the rock of the hill that Rivendall sat upon. In fact, a special statue had been carved out of the rock, even as Elrond's keep was built around it…

"Oh, okay," Usagi said, as she said with a slight nod. "I'll go see with the Lord of the Keep is up to, and personally thank him."

Arwen nods her reply, even as Usagi turned to walk up to the upper terrace.

'If only I could tell her that she is really a family friend, and not simply a stranger in a strange land,' Arwen thought to herself. 'If only…'

Meanwhile, Usagi climbs up the stairs, she sees Bilbo standing in front of a statue. It depicted a woman, presumably an angel, holding up a broken sword with her "dress".

"Hey, Bilbo!" Usagi said happily, as she climbed to the landing.

"Ulp!" Bilbo said, as he nearly jumped with a start. "Oh, it's you…"

"Of course, it's me, silly!" Usagi said with a smile, as she hugged her friend.

"Um," Bilbo said, as he blushed and sweated. He could feel Usagi's bosom pressing against him from the side…

"What are you up to?" Usagi said, as she straightens herself.

"Just…exploring this place," Bilbo said with a shrug. He had to remember Gandalf's warning about wanting to start a relationship with Usagi…

"_But I love her!" Bilbo said, as he stood in Elrond's study, as remained Elrond and Galadirel seated while Gandalf confronted the Hobbit. "And I know she loves me."_

"_Only a fool would be blind to not notice that, Bilbo of Hobbiton," Elrond said._

"_Then why…?"_

"_The Moon Princess has a different destiny than yours," Galadriel said. She had only learned recently that she and Usagi were destined to create a child together through parthenogenesis, who would one day lead the last remaining fae of Middle Earth to a new home: Arcadia, the umbral realm of the Moon. The Lady of Lothlorien wasn't sure how to react to these future events, which is why she wanted to get to know Usagi better before committing herself to this inevitability…_

"_Should she accept your offer in marriage, the fate of Middle Earth could become a darken one."_

"…"

"_My friend, I do not begrudge you for wanting to pursue the Moon Princess," Gandalf said. "Had I been a different person, I could see myself being with her…or any other fair woman…"_

_Gandalf glances at Galadriel, who turned away slightly, before refocusing his thoughts back to Bilbo._

"_One life time of happiness should not cost the untold number of lives that will be lost or not born."_

"_Usagi…is that important?" Bilbo asked. "Who is she really?"_

"_Lady Usagi is a goddess who has forgotten who she is, but cannot remember what she is to become," Elrond said. "I knew her back when I was but a child, and fought on her side in many campaigns afterwards."_

"_And she doesn't remember…anything?"_

"_No, thanks to a curse from one whose name I cannot speak at this time, for fear of waking his dark spirit too soon," Gandalf replied. "We are not yet ready to deal with him."_

_Bilbo swallows hard, respecting Gandalf enough to not press the issue._

"_We implore you to respect our wishes on this matter, Master Bilbo," Galadriel replied. "The fate of Middle Earth is in your hands."_

_Bilbo looks down towards the floor. He really loved Usagi, in spite of the fact that she was not a Hobbit. And he knew that Usagi would give up her immortality for him. But…if his happiness means the end of everyone else, then he could not be selfish about his own happiness._

"_Fine," Bilbo said, as he looked up at his hosts. "I will never profess my love to Usagi."_

"_I'm sorry you have to do this thing, but it is a necessary thing to do," Gandalf said, as he placed a hand on Bilbo's right shoulder._

"_Just promise me that you will guide Usagi properly," Bilbo said, as he faced everyone else in the room. "I…I just want her to be happy."_

"_You have our promise, Bilbo of Hobbiton," Elrond said._

_With a nod, Bilbo leaves Elrond's study…_

"Bilbo?" Usagi asked.

"Huh?" Bilbo said, as he woke from his daydream.

"I was asking if you want to…hang out tonight, after the feast," Usagi said.

"Um, I can't," Bilbo said, as he slowly backed away. "Lord Elrond gave me clues as to high to decipher the map more. And…I want to take care of that before we set off for the Misty Mountains in the morning…"

Pause.

"You know, busy, busy, busy."

"Oh, okay," Usagi said with disappointment. "Then, I'll see you at the feast tonight."

"Right," Bilbo said, as he grins like an idiot, before taking off running.

Usagi sighed. She had hoped that she was giving the correct signs of being interested in him romantically would pay off by now.

"Maybe, I'm wrong about him," Usagi said with disappointment.

With another sigh, Usagi continued on her way to Elrond's study, where she hoped to thank the lord of Rivendall for putting up with her and her fellow travelers…

The next few days, Usagi, Bilbo and the thirteen dwarves continued their trek towards the Misty Mountains. Unfortunately, due to the fact that they were no longer in the domain of the Elves, they were attacked by-

"GOBLINS!" yelled one of the dwarves.

"HEEEHEHEHEHEE!" screeched one of the goblins, as his war-band attacked.

Usagi took out her bow, and notched an arrow. She rarely used a bow in battle, preferring magic instead, but the surprise attack made it impossible to prepare.

Just as one of the goblins attacked, the Moon Princess let loose a single arrow.

THAK!

"Arrgh!"

By no means, Usagi was experienced in using a bow in battle, but she was an excellent shot nevertheless.

"Good show!" Thorin yelled, as he stabbed a goblin's "giblets". Being of a smaller stature did help matters, but by not by much.

"Bilbo?" Usagi said, as she turned around wildly, as she tried to discern her friend's visage through the pandemonium. "Bilbo-!"

Usagi was grabbed from behind, and fell down.

"Oof!" Usagi said, as her newest Goblin attacker began to manhandle her.

"What an interesting prize you will make, female," the goblin screeched, as he began to lick her face.

Usagi grimaced, as she felt the slime-like tongue on her face. She could also smell the goblin's putrid breath. And while she could feel empathy towards the fact that goblins were once elves who were cursed to be monsters, Usagi was not about to be assaulted in anyway, especially in the way that the goblin had in mind.

"Then, you will soon find out that 'this prize' is something that you can never hope to have," Usagi said, as her eyes turned green. Her strength began to multiply exponentially, even as her emotions began to become turbulent. Thanks to a despot from a possible future, far from Middle Earth, Usagi had been altered into a force of nature.

"KYAHHH!" Usagi screamed, as she shrugs off the goblin from her person.

"Whoa!" the goblin said, as he falls by the wayside.

Everyone else turns to see the lithe-like Usagi grow and change, turning green and muscular in the process.

"KYAHHH!" Hulkusagi roared, as she stood in the midst of the battle site.

"What kind of creature are you?" Thorin asked.

"Hulkusagi is Hulkusagi," Hulkusagi said, as she turned to face the goblin hoard while giving them an angry look.

"Eh?" the goblins replied collectively.

"And Hulkusagi will SMASH!" the Gammazon said, as she rumbles down the field to decimate goblins. "KYAHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH-!"

When the battle was over, the dwarf warriors looked around in shock and awe.

"The lass…did it," said one dwarf.

"She did, but is she a lass?" asked another dwarf. "She could be an ogre."

"Hulkusagi is not ogre," Hulkusagi replied with a sigh. "Not Hulkusagi's fault that Hulkusagi is like this…"

As Hulkusagi calmed down, she became to revert back to her normal form…

"I hate having to change," Usagi said, as she wrapped herself as best as she could. Luckily, she was wearing a long dress that covered her larger frame.

"So, explain," Thorin asked.

"A monster who was once a man named 'The Maestro', cursed me," Usagi said with a sigh. "He wanted a wife to rule by his side, but only after he changed his bride to be more like him."

"And you were this monster's bride."

"Yes," Usagi said. "Well, at least that was his intention. Oh, managed to change me into being like him, but a noble warrior rescued me before the Maestro could officially take me as his wife. But…it was too late to cure me of my curse…"

Pause.

"If…if you all feel uncomfortable being around me, I can summon Gandalf to replace me," Usagi said sheepishly.

For what seemed to be an eternity, there was silence amongst the group…

"Well, monster or not, you still are a woman…to me," said one dwarf.

"Certainly!" said another dwarf, as he began to stroke his chin. "In face…I might have seen something 'interesting' under that dress of yours."

"I'll say," said another dwarf jokingly. "In fact, based upon what I saw myself during your transformation, me thinks fairest Usagi might have been sporting her own…dwarven beard."

"Would you stop being such a pervert?" Usagi said with annoyance. "Gawd, that's all you guys think about."

"Well, we ARE dwarves you know," said another dwarf, as everyone burst into laughter.

"I'll speak for all of us, maiden warrior," Thorin said. "You can always fight by my side."

"Thanks, Lord Thorin," Usagi said, as she smiled for moment, before a thought popped into her head. "Wait, where's Bilbo-?"

And so, the fair Moon Princess and her band of dwarves searched for Bilbo of Hobbiton, not knowing that the hobbit of the Shire was about to change the destiny of Middle Earth forever. But, that was a tale to be told next time…

**2. "Of Gods, Aliens and Men" (tie-in to the "Prometheus" trailer). **

Sometime in the late 21st century, a lone voice could be heard in the vast of deep space, which should be impossible.

"I was wrong," Usagi could be heard. "I tried to use others to get Ranma back, but I was WRONG to do so…"

The pounding sound of horns blared in Usagi's mind, as she desperately activated the alien machine within the great ship. It began to lift out of the deck, as the communications array was being aligned.

"This is Dr. Usagi Tsukino, director of the Weyland-Yutani's 'Project: Prometheus' program," Usagi said, as she coughed. Already, she could tell that the alien infection was taken over her biological systems.

"I am still unfamiliar with the translation mechanism, but I will have to do best with what I can," Usagi said, as she programmed the alien ship's warning beacon while remembering the events that led to this moment.

A week ago...

"Ma'am, I believe we have a signal," said the black man, who was the captain of the SS "Prometheus", which was a brand-new vessel assigned to Dr. Tsukino's assignment. He had his doubts about taking on such a dangerous assignment into the so-called 'Uncharted Territories' with no apparent payoff. Still, whatever far off alien world that he and his crew can fine, everyone will certain get a commission.

'Heck, maybe the planet can be named after me?' thought the black man, whose name Carl Janek.

"Good," Usagi said, as she leans forward while nodding her head. She was looking at the telemetry data, while pressing the onboard ship intercom. "Dr. Shaw, are you getting this?"

Down in astrometrics, an attractive scientist went over her data with an immaculate dressed man.

"I have, director," said Dr. Elizabeth Shaw, a xeno-linguist, who first discovered the proverbial Rosetta stone that allowed her to translate the Monolith on Io's data stream. "Signals are strong and steady, ma'am."

"Roger that. Keep me informed. Tsukino: out."

"Well, it seems that congratulations are in order," said a man who monitored the holographic display. He was the ship's astrometrics specialist…

"I couldn't have done it without your help," Shaw replied. "And if my discovery pans out, that could help humanity heal its old wounds, so to speak…"

In spite of the schism between Earth and its Terran Colonies—thanks to the Lunar Gate Disaster, the Second Robotech War (i.e. the Robotech Masters invasion of Earth), World War III and the Third Robotech War (i.e. Invid occupation of Earth), the Fourth Robotech War (i.e. the betrayal by the Haydonites, or "Children of Shadows")—relations amongst the children of Man were quickly normalizing, which would not have been possible had it not been for the Rantsu Foundation's sponsorship of Dr. Zephraim Cochrane's "Warp Drive Program" in the 2060s. Upon the success of the program, first contact with an alien species was made possible, this time with the Vulcans. Due to lingering fears of contact with aliens, and due to constant wars caused by alien invaders over the years, there was lingering apprehension, and even outright xenophobia, mostly in the form of the "Terra Prime" terrorist group, that had sprung up after an agreement between humans and Vulcans was reached…

Still, hope springs eternal, and space exploration was something that could help humanity get over its own insecurities, something that only Wayland-Yutani, the provider of such pursuits, could sponsor.

"Dr. Tsukino is really the one to thank for all this," said Shaw's partner, as he stares at the holographic display of the unknown star system. "Let's just hope that this mission is a success…"

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SMSTSS38: Trail of the Moving Pictures! – By Ocramed**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: SM, R12, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited story. ****C&C are welcomed.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3<strong>

* * *

><p>With the telemetry set, the Prometheus was able to land near what appeared to be carved structures in a valley that was elevated above sea level. As per Captain Janek's suggestion, the expedition would be situated far from the "mad-made" structure as a precaution against "unfriendly aliens". And after a day of recuperating and preparations, it was time to begin the mission.<p>

"Thank you all for being here," Usagi said, as she addressed the group. Usagi's official role within Weyland Industries is being the Director of Weyland's "Special Projects", which is a division of the company that utilizes the assets and resources of the other divisions for mission-specific ventures, such as "Project Prometheus".

"Yeah, as if we have anywhere else to go," said geologist Sean Fifield, who brushed back his red Mohawk with his hand.

"Very funny," Usagi replied over laughter. "Of course, you can always wait outside during this briefing…"

Pause.

"And when I say 'outside', I mean outside the ship."

"Touche."

"Anyway, I would like to thank Miss Vickers and Weyland Industries," Usagi said, as she pointed to Meredith Vickers, who simply nodded her head before going back to her personal access data device.

"Without their generous support, we would not be here…"

Pause.

"And, without further ado, Drs. Elizabeth Shaw and Charlie Holloway can begin their presentation, which, thanks to their extensive research, is the reason why Weyland Industries sponsored this mission in the first place. Doctors?"

"Thank you, Director Tsukino," said a young woman, as she and her male companion gets up to begin their presentation. "It is an honor that Weyland Industries has sponsored our mission."

"Just get on with it, will ya?"Fifield said.

"I really wish you would conduct yourself in a matter befiniting of a scientist of your stature," said David, an 8th generation android, who was the personal assistant to Miss Vickers…

"Oh, sod off, ya bucket of bolts!"

"If you wish to be paid, then I expect YOU to behave yourself, Dr. Fifield," Vickers said curtly. "Otherwise, I will have you placed in stasis for the time being."

"But that will mean no money."

"Precisely."

"Fine, whatever…"

"Anyway, let's present our findings to you, as to why we are here," Holloway said, as he produces a holographic generator, which looked like a gray Rubik's Cube. "And, I think you will like what you see…"

The next day, a team is sent to the super-structure, led by Usagi herself.

"I don't see why you have to be here," Fifeld said, as he sits back in his seat of their transport, while everyone was going over their equipment. "I've had a lot of training and experience in this, you know."

"The fact of the matter is that I have experience in first contact situations," Usagi said. "If there is anyone at the site, I'm here, along with David, to make sure that any of you o not screw up. And if there is no one around, then you can begin your mission without me looking over your shoulder…"

Pause.

"And I want make this very clear: we are on a world that, while having a similar atmospheric content like that of Earth's, do NOT take off your helmet. We barely had begun to collect the data on potential microbes and local bacteria, so none of us might have the proper immunity to them. And if you see anything moving around that is remotely alive, do NOT try to capture it. What could be harmless might be this world's equivalent of a predatory creature. I want each and every one of you to remember your safety protocols when going into the super-structure."

"Director, it is my understanding that I will be utilized as a probe of some sort?" David asked.

"Yes."

"But would that not put me at risk?"

"It is. However, you, unlike humans, can always be uploaded into a new body."

"I see. I do hope that I can maximize my primary functions on this mission."

"We both do, David."

Usagi then turns towards Shaw and Holloway.

"Alright, let's go over again what we know thus far," Usagi said.

"Right," Shaw said, as she created a virtual screen within the compartment bay for all to see…

After successfully entering the super-structure, mapping procedures began in earnest.

"Thanks to our sensors, we believe we might have discovered a hidden compartment," Fifield said, as he relayed the data to the Prometheus for further analysis.

"Did you catch that?" Usagi asked.

"We got it," Captain Janek replied over a secured communications link. "We can interpret the data overlays while you continue your exploration of the facility. But, FYI, we might have a storm on approach."

"ETA?"

"Two hours, if the wind speed does not adjust."

"Understood. We'll keep you posted. Tsukino: out."

CHIRP!

"I think I can translate the carvings into a workable coded sequence, thanks to Dr. Shaws and Dr. Holloway's collaboration," David said, as he ran the sequencers.

"It would have been easier if we had universal translator," Holloway said.

"It wouldn't matter, since such a device can only be effective if there is a primer involved," Shaw said. "This language is not remotely related to the languages of those alien species we are already familiar with…"

"I think I may have the combination sequence for the lock to open this door," David said.

"We should open this thing up," Holloway said.

"Easy, cowboy," Usagi said. "Keep in mind that we might also have to deal with traps or other security features."

"You seem to know this type of thing very well," said biologist Dr. Rafe Millburn.

"I wouldn't be on this assignment personally if I wasn't," Usagi said. "David?"

"Affirmative," David said, as he applied his data to the locking mechanism to the door before him.

CHOOM!

The door opens up…

"What the hell is that?" Fifield said, as he sees an object in the middle of a now-revealed corridor…

"I believe we have a head," David surmised.

"A…HEAD!?" Millburn said. "You mean-?"

"A bloody alien," Fifield said sardonically.

"Ahhh-!"

"Hold on!" Usagi said, as she grabbed Millburn by the shoulder before he fled. "Are you a scientist?"

"Yes…"

"Then act like one," Usagi said with annoyance. She then turned towards Fifield.

"I want you and David to begin to map this corridor using the spectral analysis. Holloway, Shaw, once area has been completely mapped, you two will do a follow by examining that room."

"That doesn't sound exciting," Holloway said.

"I play by the numbers, doctor. And besides, the last thing I want you all to do is to get in trouble due to ignorance."

"I am glad that you are thinking about our welfare, director," Shaw said. "And I am thankful for that."

"You're welcome," Usagi said with a smile. "Now, let's do some explorin'…"

While exploring the infrastructure, the team uncovers more bodies, and signs of a struggle, as if something from within was attempting to get out of the internal enclave of the super-structure. Of course, thanks to recent discoveries in methods to re-animate bodies, answers could be forth coming…

"Alright, we're going to take this head back to the Prometheus for study," Usagi said, as she had her people wrap up a head into a containment unit. "You guys continue to survey the structure, and report anything that might be off."

"I don't see why WE can't go back with ya," said Fifield.

"Yeah, I don't want to be stuck in here!" said Millburn.

"You will not be," David replied. "That is why we are leaving you two with a portable pod station and field technicians to assist you in your work, not to mention having two security specialists on hand for emergencies."

"Humph!"

Usagi then turned towards David.

"Have you secured one of the pods, David?" Usagi asked. "I want a full analysis on the contents. We might be able to utilize its biogenetic properties for some good use."

"Of course," David said with a nod. "I have both the green variety and its gray 'cousin'."

"Good. Just be careful with this stuff. The last thing I want is anyone being exposed to this stuff."

"You really think that this stuff is dangerous?" Shaw asked.

"Considering the fact that we have no idea what this stuff is, I'm not about to take any chances."

"Yes, all should be careful about dealing with the unknown," David said.

Later, a crisis occurs due to a mixture of boredom and incompetence…

"Arrrghhhh!" Millburn yells, as the worm snakes through his body. It was a mutant creature that was trying to embed itself within Millburn's body.

"Hold on, mate!" Fifield yells, as he and a security guard attempts carry Millburn into the makeshift outpost (ie. the pod). During the process calming down Millburn, Fifiled had been exposed to one of the alien goo, and could feel his own skin crawling…

"But it hurts-!"

Meanwhile, back onboard the Promethus…

"Okay, so far, we know that the green goo is your 'base element', for lack of a better term, which can be tailored made into anything, such as medicines, gel packs for conductive materials," Usagi said, as she explained her report to Vickers, who was sitting down while reading the preliminary report. "In fact, given enough processing, you can have bio-synthetic matter, where you can create materials for fabrication, such as clothes, fabricated structures-"

"And weapons?" Vickers said, not bothering to look up from her reading.

"Yes. And that's where we get to the black goo. From David's analysis, the black goo is mutagenic weapon, which is designed to mutate whatever comes into contact with it. And, like the green goo, it can be tailored to anyting."

"I see," Vickers said, as she looked up to speak to Shaw. "What have we learned about the reason for this place? And why were huge vats of black goo in there?"

"From our analysis of the script, it appears that these Engineers attempting to amass enough of the substance for deployment," Shaw said.

"In other words, we were in a weapons facility," Jenek said. "Typical. So much for reasonable extraterrestrials…"

"But we have confirmed that the Engineers were indeed a key element in the development of the human species," Holloway said. "In fact, thanks to Director Tsukino's input, we now know more about the human condition than ever before."

"That is wonderful and all, but I need something more to sell to the share holders," Vickers said, as she closed the report. "Weyland may want to return to this place in the future, but they would want to know what happened to the Engineers, and why, according to Captain Janek's estimation, the Engineers were amassing the equivalent of a chemical stockpile."

"There are other aspects of the super-structure left to explore, Miss Vickers," David said. "We might have the answers that you seek."

"I would rather wait until a second expedition is launched, before further exploration is warranted," Usagi said.

"Personnel problems?" Vickers said.

"Well, you have to admit that the scientists that we have on staff are, well, not the types that would be suited for an extensive mission of this magnitude."

"What are you saying?" Shaw asked.

"Dr. Shaw, and I hate to say this in the open, but I find your real reason for being here, well, disingenuous."

"What?"

"Why would you say that?" Holloway asked.

"I'm saying that you wanted answers that were rooted in spirituality, not science," Usagi said. "And I suspect that it's because of well, your inability to conceive a child."

"What?" Shaw said angrily. "I wouldn't put my personal feelings ahead of this mission!"

"Well, to be honest, many of your assumptions were not backed-up by evidence, other than the pictographs that you and your husband had uncovered," Vickers said.

"Then…why did you accept our proposal?" Holloway asked.

"Faith, perhaps? At the very least, your work confirmed what was already known, thanks to Director Tsukino's insights."

"So, you knew about the Engineers?" Shaw asked Usagi.

"We've known about the Engineers for a long time," Usagi said. "We just needed a map, which you and Dr. Holloway had provided."

"Okay, then what now?" Holloway asked.

"Janek, how long can we stay here?" Vickers asked.

"We can stay put for months, although, for optimal vectoring back to Earth, I would say…a few weeks?" Janek said.

"Alright, we have three weeks to complete our survey before the return trip," Vickers said. "For now, we can relax, and be thankful that we will complete a successful venture…safely."

As the meeting concludes, Usagi felt a chill down her back, as if there was an omen in the air…

'Why do I feel so…cold, all of a sudden?' Usagi thought to herself.

**Tbc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SMSTSS 38: "Trail of Moving Pictures!" – By Ocramed**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: SM, R12, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited story. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 4<strong>

* * *

><p>Upon learning what was happening, Usagi ordered Millburn to be placed in quarantine, ignoring Vickers' demands. In spite of Vickers' attempts, the pair was placed in quarantine aboard the SS Prometheus in preparation for emergency treatments…<p>

"I am ORDERING you to terminate them!" Vickers said. "You have a contract-"

"Miss Vickers, in spite of your position, you're not in the position to demand anything," Usagi said, as she, David and Dr. Helen Ford, the chief medical officer, prepare for surgery. "Besides, what I am about to do will provide the company an unprecedented opportunity."

"What do you mean?"

"Thanks to my extensive delving into the data logs that have been found and translated thus far, including the reanimation of the Engineer's head we found, I have discovered a way to reverse our patient's condition, Miss Vickers," David said. "If nothing else, we can develop a defense against our exposure to the 'goo'."

"Wait, we weren't expose-?" Vickers said in alarm.

"No, we haven't," Usagi said. "But considering the state of the room we found, exposure will be unavoidable."

"We're ready," said a nurse to Dr. Ford.

"Okay, let's remove a parasite," Dr. Ford said, as she puts out her cigarette.

"Some doctor you are," Vickers said sarcastically.

"You're the one who wanted to go cheap on this mission, Miss Vickers," Dr. Ford said.

And then she, Usagi and David goes into the inner chamber of the medical ward.

Meanwhile, Vickers pursed her lips. She knew she didn't want the mission to succeed. For, if it does, then she loses everything she has worked for years to achieve.

Then again, maybe the mission doesn't have to succeed after all?

Sure, the mission was costing Weyland Industries a trillion dollars, but it wasn't like it couldn't recuperate those costs. After all, there weren't many companies that could compete with Weyland on a host of ventures, and, if nothing else, she was the one who told the board of directors that it was foolish to embrace a theory that there was no proof of. Still, Vickers knew that she had enough data on the Engineers that could allow Weyland Industries weather any setback the company may get from a failed mission. And she, as the one who was dead set against the mission in the first place, will be seen as being right all along, and thus will earn enough support to become the new head of the Weyland…

That is, if the mission fails.

'Time to set things into motion,' Vickers thought, with a smile, as she walks away from her observation.

Later, everyone was in the lounge room, relaxing while waxing on what was found so far.

"I can't believe you would say that, Holloway," Usagi said, as she accepted her drink from David, as he passes around a bottle of non-alcoholic wine to the people who were conducting the field research within the Engineers' facility on LV-233. The bottle was presented as a gift from Vickers for a successful mission thus far, including successfully extracting the parasitic worm from Millburn's body.

"Why not?" Holloway said, as he rolls the cue ball across the billard top. "We just found out that we were created by aliens."

"So?"

"But these guys were worship as gods."

"Tell me, if you are willing to indulge me for a moment," Usagi said. "What do you remember the first thing that your parents did for you?"

"Well, they fed me. Taught me stuff like how to draw…"

Pause.

"I get it now," Holloway said. "I shouldn't think of these guys as 'gods', but rather as 'parents'."

"Exactly," Usagi said. "In my opinion, that's what gods are. They created us, took care of us in our early stages of development, and then, when it was time, they let us go, in order to leave us to our own devices…"

Pause.

"It doesn't matter the how all that came about, whether you're talking about being inspired by a pillar of light, or by a mind transference scan. It all ends up being the same. And trust me, our species are not the only ones who are grappling with these sorts of issues."

"Humph."

"Personally, I wonder what to do now," Janek said, as he cued up his pool stick for a shot on the billard board. "You know that the Vulcans will want to know why we're here on LV-233 without their 'permission'."

"As far as I know, the United Earth Government will be making deals on how to progress forward," Usagi said. "And I'm sure that Weyland will take as much information from what we found of the Engineers as possible before the Vulcans get involved-"

"I take it that you are waiting to get back to work?" Miss Vickers said, as she entered the room.

"Miss Vickers, considering what we have found, will we get a bonus?" Fifield asked.

"You will be handsomely rewarded for your efforts," Miss Vickers said. She then turned towards Usagi.

"I want your team to go into this section here," Vickers said, as she hands to Usagi a personal access data device (PADD).

Usagi accepts the device, and reads it with a frown.

"Miss Vickers, we don't know what's in that area, due to the fact that it's heavily shield. And based upon MY experience, any room that is heavily shielded could be booby-trapped."

"Which is why I recommend you to figure out a way to un-trap that room," Miss Vickers said. "I expect you and your team to be ready in the morning."

With that, Vickers walks out of the room.

"Well, I guess I'll turn in," Holloway said, as he finished off his drink. "I definitely got some apologizing to do…"

Pause.

"And thanks for the advice."

"Not a problem, my 'padawan'," Usagi said with a grin.

"Cute…"

Later, Usagi, along with a few others, realized that somehow, they were infected with a tiny amount of Engineer bio-gel, and were mutating. Usagi had suspicion as to who was behind it, but realized that it was more important to find a way to reverse the condition. Furthermore, apparently, Holloway, also infected, had made love to Shaw that evening (make-up sex, perhaps?), and had created a multi-tentacle "spawn" that was rapidly growing. Now, thanks to David's latest efforts, there may be an Engineer in suspended animation at the super-structure…

"Damn it," Usagi said, as she looked at her hands. They had mutated in clawed fingers, making it difficult to do normal tasks.

"I hate having monster hands…"

"You seem to be taking this…well," Shaw said, as she observed her "child" in action. It moved about the holding tank while eating fish.

"I should say the same thing about you," Usagi said, as she wrapped her hands in tape, in order to lessen the sharpness of her claws.

"You know, I always wanted to have children, especially after my…accident," Shaw said. "I don't know how to process this…"

"Well, he is your son, I should say," Usagi said, as she wrote down notes in her journal.

"How do you know the gender?"

"Any time a female passes by, it wants to mate with her," Usagi said.

"So, it's an animal, then."

"Well, I wouldn't say that," Usagi said, as she places a hand next to the glass. The creature stops its actions, and gently presses one of its tentacles next to glass…

"See?" Usagi said. "I've been using food as a means to teach 'Junior' how to communicate with us."

"Ah, that's why you have that apparatus in the tank," Shaw said.

"Exactly. Basic communications first, such as numbers, symbols and other elementary stuff, and then onto more complex forms of communications…"

Pause.

"Now, watch," Usagi said, as she begins to type something on her PADD.

Junior notices the blinking lights, and begins to respond by pressing on a lever that was in the tank…

"You're using 'Morse Code'," Shaw said in amazement.

"Exactly. I would use a QWERTY set up, but, as you can see, Junior doesn't exactly have hands."

Shaw looks on as Junior does something to apparatus…

"Dr. Shaw, take a look," Usagi said, as she creates a virtual window for Shaw to see, and read.

"It says, 'Are you my mother'?" Shaw said. She then turned to look at Junior closely, and then hesitantly places her hand on the glass while Junior places a tentacle on the same spot on the glass on the other side. Tears began to roll down her face, as she began to smile. Her son may not be human, but the child was still hers…

"If you're done with your bonding, my father would like to have a word with you both," Vickers said with disappointment.

"Miss Vickers?" Usagi said.

"Yes, I did say 'my father'," Vickers said. "We kept in isolation pending your discovery of the Engineer."

"I suppose we will be discussing other things as well?" Usagi said accusingly.

Vickers does not say anything, as she turns to leave…"

"What was that all about?" Shaw said.

"Inside stuff," Usagi said. "We better see what the Old Man has to say…"

An hour later, Weyland, Shaw, Usagi, Dr. Ford, David and a security guard are in the main control room of an Engineer space ship. David uses his knowledge to locate and release the Engineer from hyper-sleep.

"Peter, this is a really bad idea," Usagi said, as she held CEO of Weyland Industries, Sir Peter Weyland. "You wouldn't like it if you suddenly woke up to find a bunch of strangers looking at you."

"Nonsense, my dear," Weyland said. "I need to find the answer as to why humanity exists."

"Wait, it sounds like you two know each other," Dr. Ford said with suspicion.

"That's because Master Weyland and Director Tsukino are…old acquaintances," David said, as he continued to bring the Engineer out of hyper-sleep.

"How old?" Shaw asked.

"I'm Miss Vicker's…biological mother," Usagi said. "I just wish that I had been the one to raise her, instead of Peter's wife. She wouldn't have been such a 'witch' on this mission…"

"WHAT? How…?"

"I'm immortal, and let's leave it at that…"

"I apologize for her behavior, Bunny," Weyland said. "I should have realized that her desires to be my replacement would cloud her judgment."

"Well, as long as we get the genetic codes to the bio-gel, I think I can undo what she had David do."

"I apologize for that, Director Tsukino," David said, as he releases the Engineer. "I did not mean to-"

SHHHHHHHHH…

"Well, it's show time," Usagi said, as everyone stood back to allow the Engineer some breathing room.

Unfortunately, the Engineer's first response was to attack everyone, after being awakened by David.

"YYYYAAARRRGGGGGGHHH!" the Engineer said, as he rips off David's head, and then throws the head at the guard, killing him instantly.

"Oh, dear," Peter said, as was about to be tackled, when Usagi moved to intercept with a well-placed palm strike into the Engineer's chest, sending him back against the wall.

BAM!

"Oh, my heart!" Weyland said, even as Dr. Ford and Shaw rush to comfort him.

The Engineer shakes his head, and confronts Usagi.

"[I know who YOU are now]," the Engineer said in his language. "[You are the Moon Princess]."

"[That's right]," Usagi said evenly, as she spoke likewise. "[And based upon what I've seen…you are in the league of the Fallen]."

"[Humph]," the Engineer sneered. "[We knew that humans were a threat to the cosmos, but no one would listen]."

"[So, you took over this facility in secret in order to bioengineer a weapon to wipe out humanity, by turning them into monsters]," Usagi said. "[But the Fallen's plans were discovered, resulting in his demise and the end of your plans]."

"[You know so much about us]," the Engineer said, as he reaches into a wall, and pulls out a small container of some kind. "[We cannot allow that]…"

The Engineer breaks canister in hand, and pours the contents into his mouth…

"Oh, no," Usagi said with alarm. She then turned towards Shaw and the others.

"You have to get out of here," Usagi said. "NOW!"

"RRRRRAAARGGGHHHH!" The Engineer said, as he begins to mutate into a monster-like creature.

"What about you?" Shaw said.

"No matter what happens, this situation has to end here," Usagi said. "I'll take care of it."

"Bunny," Weyland said weakly, as he beckons Usagi.

"What is it, Peter?" Usagi said.

"For what it's worth, I thank you for allowing me a chance to die in peace," Weyland said. "I…I just wished that I could have gotten what I wanted."

"Peter, you could have simply cloned you a body, and then put your brain in it."

"It still wouldn't have been me," Weyland said. "Talk about being so…narcissitic…"

"Director Tsukino?" Shaw said.

"It's okay," Usagi said. "You'll find what you're looking for…"

Usagi then sees David's head, and gives it to Shaw.

"Make sure that the truth is known by all," Usagi said. "And make sure that your husband and te others get the proper treatments."

"And you?"

"I'll be okay. Maybe…this situation is a sign that my time on Earth is done."

With a nod, Shaw and the others leave Usagi to deal with the mutated Engineer.

"RRRRAAARGGGGH!" the monster that was the Engineer roared, as he begins to advance on Usagi.

With a sigh, perhaps for the final time, Usagi raises her hand.

"Moon Prism…Make-Up-!"

A short time later, the SS Prometheus is bound for home.

"See that?" Captain Janek said, as he points to the bright light that was coming from where the superstructure was, and where the Engineer was found. "She did it."

"Did what?" Vickers said. She was still mulling over the news that Usagi was her real mother, and that she had essentially caused her demise.

"Director Tsukino must have found a way to destroy the Engineer's weapon facility," Shaw said.

"Well," Vickers said with a smirk. "That's that."

"Not exactly," Weyland said, as he shuffles into the crew compartment.

"Father?" Vickers said in surprise. "What are you-?"

"Making sure that you do not take over my company," Weyland said. "I am handing over all data concerning the LV-233 site to the Vulcans, who are on their way to intercept this vessel."

"Due to the fact that we violated Earth's agreement with the Vulcans concerning complete consultation on all matters of deep space exploration," Janek said with a nod.

"Father, you know what this means?" Vickers said, as she panics. "Weyland Industries is ruined!"

"No, just us," Weyland said. "There is enough information in David's head to allow for years of research-and-development. However, our involvement in this affair will be of concern to the UEG, and I seriously doubt that Weyland, the company that I had built into what it is now, will allow either of us to have an association with it."

"Damn you!" Vickers said, as she tried to hit her father, only to be stopped by Janek. "Damn you. Weyland should have been mine…"

Shaw looks out of the cockpit, even as Holloway wraps his arms around his wife.

"I hope that the cure that David has in his head will help us," Holloway says. "I would hate to mutate any further…"

"What about our son?" Shaw said. "I know that, well…"

"We'll do our best, by facing this new responsibility together."

With that, the couple faces an uncertain future, even if it means having a mutant son named "Junior".

Meanwhile, in space, a lone Engineer ship travels at sublight speed, even as its occupant begins the process of going into a meditative sleep.

"I'm so sorry," Usagi said, as she relaxes, even as the ship goes into autopilot. "I'm sorry for disappointing you, Ranma. I couldn't be the hero that you wanted me to be…"

Pause.

"At the very least, I can take responsibility for what I have done, when I visit Paradise…"

**Fin.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SMSTSS 38: "Trail of Moving Pictures!" – By Ocramed**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: SM, R12, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited story. C&C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This "story" takes on upcoming movie trailers (for the most part).**

**Author's Note: This chapter is based upon the new teaser trailer "Star Trek into Darkness". Check it out if can.**

**Additional Note: The following is PURE SPECULATION ONLY. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 5: "A Dark Trek to the Stars"<strong>

* * *

><p>2262 CE: Four years after the Nero Incident.<p>

_You think your world…is safe._

Starfleet Command, Presidio (City of San Francisco, Earth).

Lt. Commander Usagi Tsukino, operations officer aboard the USS Enterprise, openly wept, while leaning on the shoulder of Lt. Commander Ranma Saotome. Both were sitting in the front row at the memorial in their pristine, grey uniforms, although Usagi opt to wear a long skirt for this somber occasion.

Ranma could hear the roar of the jet planes that passed overhead, signaling the salute for the fallen…

_It is…an illusion_.

"Why, Setsuna?" Usagi said, as she wiped away the tears, while talking to the Guardian of Time at her office, located at Crystal Tokyo. "Can't you do something about it?"

"I can't, Princess," Setsuna said evenly. "What Nero had done has made this new timeline a fragile one. Any additional changes could mean the end of ALL of the different timelines, including your original one…"

Usagi sighed, as she leans back into her seat. She would rather be somewhere else than back at home…

_It was…a comforting lie that was told to protect you._

In happier times, even the most dangerous missions were "fun", such as the time when Ranma, once again, managed to get angry Amazons running after him and his companions.

"You HAD to get the kiss of death for winning the challenge!" yelled Captain James T. Kirk, as he and Ranma, in his girl-guise, leaped off of a cliff.

"Hey, don't blame ME!" Ranma-onna said. "You're the one who offended the queen by seducing the daughter, which got me stuck with the challenge in the first place!"

"Sorry!" yelled Usagi behind her, as she followed suit.

The Amazons stopped in their tracks, as they see the out-worlders leap into the Great Sea.

"It looks like those three will escape death by 'Snuu-Snuu'!" said the lead warrior, who, strangely enough, looks like a certain Chinese Amazon with a water-activated cat curse from Earth…

_Enjoy these final moments of peace._

"Well, hello, nurse," Kirk said with an enthusiastic smile, as the blond medical technician smiled at the starship commander, which caused Usagi to rolled her eyes. She then turned towards Ranma.

"You know, James gets his attitude towards women from YOU," Usagi said.

"Then he learned my lessons well."

"Humph."

_For I have returned…_

"Ranma!" Usagi yelled, as the mysterious stranger used a phaser "mini-gun" to blow Ranma into a nearby wall, while laying the smack-down against on the other combatants, including armor-wearing Klingons.

…_To have my vengeance!_

Kirk, Uhura and Usagi, who was tending to the wounded Ranma, all look up to see that the stranger was none other than a pissed-off Gary Mitchell.

"Miss me?" Gary said with a sneer.

"Gary," Kirk said.

Gary, a rogue Starfleet officer with delusions of grandeur, smiles nastily, before turning his attention towards Usagi.

"Well, 'princess', it looks like I've finally defeated your husband."

"Please, don't hurt Ranma," Usagi said, as she moved herself in front of harm's way. "I'll do whatever you want."

"Usagi!" Uhura yells in surprise.

"You'll do whatever…I want?" Gary said with a sneer.

"Yes," Usagi said, as she lowers her eyes. "Just…just don't hurt any more people."

"Humph."  
>"What DO you want?" Kirk said defiantly, as he stood up. "You killed off many of our friends and family, and possibly crippled Starfleet. So, what are you waiting for?"<p>

"Yes, I have done a lot," Gary said. "But I don't want to just kill you all. After all, we were friends and shipmates. In fact, you convinced me to join Starfleet seven years ago, back in Iowa, remember…?"

Pause.

"No, I want to destroy everything that you hold dear, before I feed you all to the wolves, so to speak, and then leave you to die on a desolate world, like you did to ME."

"So, you're going to toy with us?" Ranma said weakly, as he sits up. "Is that it?"

"Ranma?" Usagi said, as she held Ranma's hand tightly. She want to believe that her husband will survive Gary's onslaught...

"Ah, you're still alive," Gary said. "Good. And yes, you and everyone else will be, as you say, toyed with…"

Gary takes a step back.

"Shall we begin? It will be curious how much you are willing to sacrifice, when it is all said and done…"

**Fin.**


	6. Chapter 6

**SMSTSS 38: "Trail of Moving Pictures!" – By Ocramed**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: SM, R12, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited story. C&C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This "story" takes on upcoming movie trailers (for the most part).**

**Author's Note: This chapter is based upon the new teaser trailer "Pacific Rim". Check it out if can.**

**Additional Note: The following is PURE SPECULATION ONLY. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 6: "When Giants Walked the Earth!"<strong>

* * *

><p>At a special United Nations summit at Okinawa, Japan, an emergency meeting was taking place. Present at the meeting were various interested parties, including UNIT, UNSIA, SHIELD, ARMOR, SOWRD, UN Spacy, NERV, the Japanese Self-Defense Force's "Special Tactical Unit", and other appropriate world-wide agencies that could deal with a rather special problem…<p>

"Thank you all for coming," said General Trisha Tanaka, the head of Japan's Special Tactical Unit. "As you all know, my nation has been charged with dealing with the creatures, called 'kiju", that dwell on 'Monster Island' in the Pacific Ocean, while my American counter-parts deal with the monsters on 'Isle del Monsturo' in the Atlantic Ocean near the chain of Caribbean Islands. So far, the collateral damage has been kept at a minimum…"

Pause.

"A month ago, a team from the UNSIA discovered the source of these creatures," Tanaka said, as she signals an aide to dim the lights to show pictures from a projector of an area of the Marianas Trench, the deepest part of the ocean floor.

"Apparently, these creatures are not indigenous to Earth, but from another dimension altogether. Only a handful has migrated to this world from that world, but, it was thought that if we can seal off that rift, we might finally have a handle on dealing with the kiju once and for all."

"Does that mean that you will retire?" said one guest.

"No, because there still will be the monsters on Monster Island to deal with, not to mention dealing with these human monsters known as 'Hulks', as well as other similar phenomenon…"

Tanaka gives Usagi, representing the interests of Homeworld Security, the evil eye. It was only recently that she learned that Usagi was her hated foe, the Hulkusagi, a gamma-powered creature that terrorizes the people of Japan with her bizarre antics. But some reason, her superiors have refused her request to deal with Usagi as Usagi, but has been allowed to deal with Usagi as the Hulkusagi…

"What?" Usagi said.

"Anyway, as I was saying, it was thought that if the rift was sealed, we would have no problems with the kiju in the future."

"Let me guess," said the SHIELD representative. "Someone tried to seal the rift without consultation?"

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"Considering the fact that kiju attacks worldwide has increased, what other conclusion is there?" said the representative from Atlantis.

"We believe that our 'homegrown' monster population, led by Gojira, as well as receiving assistance from the Zentraedi, the kiju can be controlled…"

Pause.

"However, rather than just rely upon those factors, I propose to initiate 'Project: Pacific Rim' in the interim. We can pool our resources to create a dedicated fighting unit that can deal with the Kiju problem, which would, in turn, keep the monster population under control and within the Pacific Rim region."

"That is a lot of money you want us to invest in," said another.

"I, for one, would support this venture," said the European Union representative. "For one, the Japanese government is already experienced in dealing with monster, and, two, I rather have the monsters be kept busy on this side of the world, rather than come to Europe."

"Then, it's agreed-"

Suddenly, there is a roar outside, as a giant monster begins to make its way to Okinawa, specifically where the meeting was taking place. In fact, there were five kaiju heading their way…

"Well, it looks like we have a problem," Usagi said, as she gets up. She then turned to one of the STU delegation.

"You ready, kid?" Usagi said, as she turned to look at Lt. Nozumo Taiga, an Ace fighter pilot who served as a regular in the Japanese Air Self-Defense Force before being recruited by Tanaka for the STU.

"What?" Taiga said, as looked Usagi, after staring at the incoming monsters. "OH! Oh, yeah…"

"Excuse me, but I'm the one with the jurisdiction here," Tanaka said.

"Okay, then tell him what he needs to do," Usagi said.

"FINE," Tanaka said. "Lieutenant?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Assist…General Tsukino in dealing with these creatures," Tanaka said with disdain. She STILL can't believe that this…'monster woman' was her equal...

"Yes, ma'am!"

With that, Usagi and Taiga run out of the conference room, while the rest of the guests gather their forces as a precaution…

"Okay," Usagi said, as she and Taiga see the creatures. Usagi then turned towards Taiga.

"You are the latest in the line of 'Ultras', who are charged with defending Earth from giant monsters."

"Well, that's fine and all, but I'm only one guy."

"That's why I am here. Now, stand back…"

Usagi clapped her hands together…

"Multi-form Technique…Initiate!"

FWOOSH!

There were now four identical clones of Usagi standing near Taiga. Unlike the Shadow Clone Technique, theses clones were real duplicates, albeit possessing on one-four the power of the original. Not that what will happen next will matter much…

"Now," said the four identical Usagi(s). One was holding a riding crop, another was holding a thick pen-like object, and another was showing off a stylish watch with a Crescent moon on the facing. Meanwhile, the other was hyperventilating for some strange reason.

"Let's get started-"

"Um, why the riding crop?" Taiga said.

"Hmmm?" said the one holding the crop, which was used to whip galloping horses. "Oh! Sorry. I had gone on a dinner date with my hubby, and, well, you know."

"No, I don't, and I don't want to know."  
>"Um, right," Usagi with the riding crop said, as she traded it for a hairbrush. "Now, go!"<p>

"Okay," Taiga said, as he raised his fist into the air. "Ultraman Zero…TRANSFORM!"

FLASH!

"Okay," said Usagi #1, as she raised her rod. "Ultra Sailor Moon…TRANSFORM!"

FLASH!

From an extra-dimensional field, Ultraman Zero and Ultra Sailor Moon trade places with their human counterparts, as it has been done ever since the first Ultraman had joined with a mortal back in the 1960s.

"Okay," Ultra Sailor Moon said telepathically. Her Ultra-form was a cybernetic, giant-sized, fully armored (from head-to-toe) version of Sailor Moon. Even her headgear was similar to Sailor Moon's traditional Odangos…

"Let's fight!"

"Right!" said Ultraman Zero, with a nod.

Meanwhile, the other Usagi(s) also transformed into their enhanced forms.

"Rrrrrrrr-RRRAGH!" said Usagi #2, as she turned big, green and muscular. In other words, Usagi #2 has become…the Delightful Hulkusagi!

"Hulkusagi smash giant monster!" Hulkusagi said.

Usagi #3 also transformed, but, unlike the others, she merely knelt down to ground, and slammed her hairbrush down.

THOOOM!

When the smoke cleared, in Usagi #3's place was the All-Mother of the Norse gods: Thordis, the Lady of Asgard!

"Verily, Mother Earth has need of the daughter of Odin to protect her from this affront," Thordis said, as she slammed hilt of the Hammer of the Serpent onto the ground, which shook the planet. "As the guardian of Love and Justice, it is my duty to see these 'jotuun' humbled by my might, so says Thordis!"

With a flash, Thordis assumes her dragon/feathered serpent form, a gift from her husband/uncle Cul, the Lord of Fear. Thordis saw her so-called enhancement as a curse, since the side-effect is dealing with her serpent-like eyes, and having her personal guard, consisting of "monster warriors" known as "The Worthy".

"RRRROARRRR!" Thordis roared in her dragon form, which was the size of a kiju.

Curiously, the fourth Usagi did not transform, other than to transform into her normal senshi guise.

"Moon Prism…MAKE-UP!" Usagi #4 said, as she twirled around to become Sailor Moon. However, rather than stop there, Sailor Moon threw a fist into the air.

"Big Moon: SHOW TIME!" Sailor Moon yelled, as the Earth rumbled…

Suddenly, a mecha-replica of Sailor Moon burst from out of the ground, which was followed by a beam that yanked Sailor Moon into its cockpit. Once seated, words on her tactical monitor appear in front of Sailor Moon, which says the following:

IN NAME OF LOVE AND JUSTICE, I WILL PUNISH YOU!

"Indeed," Sailor Moon said, as she was strapped into her seat. She then puts on a pair of goggles on her face before grabbing the joystick.

"Let's go get 'em!"

And, with that, the battle was joined…

While Ultraman Zero dealt with his foe, the other protagonists did their own thing.

"Ah!" Ultra Sailor Moon said, as she was wrapped by the numerous tentacles of the octo-monster. "Why do I have to get the monster with the tentacles?"

Meanwhile, Hulkusagi was pounding the lava monster with abandon.

"SMASH!" Hulkusagi said with glee, as she pounded the visage to look like the character Melody from the "Hello Kitty" property.

"Tee-hee!"

Meanwhile, Thordis, in her dragon form, was a bit more vicious, as she used her body to first squeeze the giant ape-like creature in a coil before dislodging the joints in her jaw…

CHOMP!

"Mmmrmph!" the kiju said, as it was being swallowed whole…

"I'm going to be full for a WEEK at least," Sailor Moon laments, as she steered "Big Moon" into position while noticing her Nordic counterpart in action. "Okay, let's do this!"

A lizard-like kiju roars, as it charged forward.

Big Moon slid into a crescent stance, and, at the last minute, used a classic judo throw to toss the kiju onto its back.

WHOOOM-BAM!

Moving quickly, Big Moon was maneuvered to stand over the fallen kiju. It then cocked its fist.

CHUNK!

"Moon Knuckle Buster: SMASH!" Sailor Moon said, as she activated the rockets in her mecha's forearms, and slammed the knuckles into the kiju.

BOOM!

"And he's down!" Sailor Moon said. "Woot-woot!"

Later, after the crisis has been concluded…

"Ohhhhhhh," Usagi said with a moan, as she felt her stomach, which made her look pregnant. "Oh, why did I eat that kiju?"

"It's your fault, Usagi," Ranma said, as he supervised the removal of the remaining dead kiju, which will be converted into food to feed the monsters on Monster Island.

"Oh, thank you for caring!" Usagi complained. "Some HUSBAND you are, in my time of need…"

Just then, General Tanaka walks up to the couple.

"Well, you will be happy to know that my new budget has been approved," Tanaka said. "Project: Pacific Rim has been approved."

"That's wonderful!" Usagi said.

"But don't think YOU are off the hook, 'monster woman'," Tanaka said. "Just because my priorities have changed, that doesn't mean that I won't attempt to capture you in your Hulkusagi form."

"Gee, I didn't know you cared…"

In the end, a dedicated mecha unit, one that was designed to defeat rampaging kiju, will serve for the benefit of humankind.

**Fin.**


	7. Chapter 7

**SMSTSS 38: "Trail of Moving Pictures!" – By Ocramed**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: SM, R12, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited story. C&C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This "story" takes on upcoming movie trailers (for the most part).**

**Author's Note: This chapter is based upon the film "Iron Man 3", but with my take on events (tying together movie with comic book history). SPOILER ALERT, if you haven't seen the film yet.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 7: "The Man of Iron, and the Princess of Silver" (I)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Where can I begin? Well, I can safely say that you and how the "Advanced Idea Mechanics" organization began at the beginning…literally. How you may ask? Well, it all started with a party hosted by the one and only Anthony Stark, multi-billionaire genius, playboy philanthropist, back before he became the one and only…"Ironman".<em>

Years ago…

"Welcome one and all!" said Tony, as he addressed his friends and colleagues. Having gone through a boring science-and-technology conference in Zurich, Switzerland, Tony decide that the best way to unwind is to throw a party for those he had met at the conference. Besides, meeting new people at the conference could mean new economic ventures for Star Industries…

"Dr. Yensen, you were GREAT," Tony said, as he waved his hand at one of the guests. "We have to do business sometimes…"

"This is a great party, Tony," Usagi said, as she sipped her drink. She was using her "Dr. Serena von Mondkinder" alias in order to attend the conference.

"I know, isn't it?" Tony said with a grin. "So…I heard through the grapevine that you and 'Karate Kid' are on the outs?"

"If you're referring to Ranma, technically, we are not presently together," Usagi said. "But, it's just something we go through every ten years or so as our way of gaining new experiences while meeting new people."

"You don't say," Tony said, as he took a gulp of his drink, before setting his glass down. "Perhaps, we should have this talk in private…?"

Just then, a guest at the party limps towards the couple…

"Um, hello, Mr. Stark?" said the young man with the unkempt hair. "My name is 'Aldrich Killian', and I am your biggest fan."

"Well, that's nice," Tony said impatiently. "Look, I have a, er, private conference to attend to…"

"Tony, don't be rude," Usagi said, as she chided Tony. She then turned towards Aldrich.

"So, what do you do?"

"Well, I've just started a 'think tank' called the 'Advanced Idea Mechanics', which is founded on the idea of pushing the envelope of research-and-development," Aldrich said. "I just wanted show you some of the things my development group is coming up with."

"Ah, sponsorship," Tony said. "Look, I'm trying to enjoy myself. But, if you leave your contact information with my secretary, I'm sure that we can set up something."

"I would really appreciate that, Mr. Stark," Aldrich said with an enthusiastic nod.

"I glad," Tony said, as he turns his attention back towards Usagi. "Now, where were we?"

"Look, Tony, you were my former student at Empire State," Usagi said. "Don't you think it's kind of weird you hitting me like this?"

"Well, come to think of it, it is kind of 'kinky'…in a nice way," Tony said.

Usagi sighed. She did admit to herself that Tony Stark was a handsome man, but his arrogance reminded her too much of Ranma.

Ranma…

"Fine," Usagi said, as she takes a glass of champagne from a nearby trey, takes a signal gulp of her drink, and then sets down her glass.

"Come on," Usagi said, as she pulls Tony's left arm. "Let's get this over with…"

"Hey, I'm the one who's the take-charge type," Tony protested, as he and Usagi leaves the room.

Meanwhile, Aldrich watches this, somewhat concerned as to whether or not Stark would take him seriously about his proposal…

"He's not going to follow up on your proposals, you know," said a voice from behind.

Aldrich turns to face an exotic beauty, and who seemed to slink towards his direction.

"Um, hello?" Aldrich gulped.

"A brilliant mind such as you should not be stuck as faceless cog in a machine," said the woman. She then extends her hand in friendship.

"My name is Dr. Monica Rappuccino, a bio-geneticist," said the woman.

"Um, Aldrich Killian," Aldrich replied. "Um, what can I do for you?"

"It's more like what I can do for you, Dr. Killian," Monica said. "I work for a select group of men and women who wish to branch off into pure research-and-development, but in a way that will not be interfered with by governments and ethicists…"

Pause.

"Perhaps, I do not have to start from scratch, and simply partner up with you to make your 'Advanced Idea Mechanics' into a think tank to be reckoned with?" Monica said.

"What…what do I get in return?" Aldrich asked.

"Let's just say that I know people who can help you become the man you are meant to be, so that you do not need support from the likes of Tony Stark."

"Really?"

"Really," Monica said with a knowing smile. "We can discuss this matter further privately…in my hotel suite."

"Okay," Aldrich said, as he nods enthusiastically. "Lead the way…"

Monica smiled. Inwardly, her supervisors at HYDRA, the international terrorist organization, will be glad to diversify HYDRA resources, even as the newly-constituted SHIELD receives its mandate from the United Nations. She wondered what roll her old mentor and teacher, Serena von Monkinder will do, since she no longer was seen as a neutral variable in the grand plans of HYDRA. At the very least, Monica will no longer have to stomach the stigma of her organization's Nazi origins, and can conduct pure research-and-development for a change…

"Coming?" Aldrich said.

"Of course," Monica said, as she took a glass of wine, and drank it in one gulp. "Let's do some…science…"

_That night, Tony and I were…together, but it would not be the only time we would be "paired', either in the bedroom or in other situations. In fact, it was because we were together that night, which the seeds of conflict would have been sewn for a great change in our lives._

Years later, somewhere in Indochina, Usagi would meet with Tony Stark, but for different reasons…

"Ah, my dear Bunny," Tony said, as he disembarked from a plane at an American military base. "I'm surprised to see YOU here."

"Well, let's just say that I get around, Tony," Usagi said.

"Indeed. This is my military escort, and best friend, James Rhodes…"

"Hello," said Lt. James 'Jim' Rhodes, an African-American pilot from the US Air Force.

"Lieutenant," Usagi said, as she motioned over at her companion. "You remember Ranma, do you?"

"Ah, 'Karate Kid'," Tony said, as he extends his hand. "It's been a while."

"Yes, it has," Ranma said, as he grits his teeth while shaking his hand. "I can't believe we've been assigned as escort detail for you."

"Well, I am a billionaire genius, playboy, philanthropist," Tony said. "I'm sure that your bosses think I am special enough to warrant SOME protection."

"Well, don't provide protection from STDs-"

"Ranma, behave," Usagi said.

"Well, this guy started it!"

"I know, but we have to conduct ourselves in a professional manner while we are here," Usagi said. "Just go secure Tony's things."

"Humph," Ranma said, as he took one more look at Tony before walking away. "Come on, Rhodes."

"Right behind you," Jim said, as he took a glance at Tony before focusing on securing Tony's things…

"What's eating him?" Tony asked, before focusing his attention towards Usagi.

"Never mind him," Usagi said, as she motions Tony to follow her. "How are you been?"

"Well, since the last we've seen each other, Stark Industry's profits are rolling," Tony said. "And with this weapons demonstration that I am personally supervising, the share holders—and my wallet—will have a very 'Merry Christmas'."

"Huh. Well, it's too bad you aren't using your largess for things other than war."

"Pardon?" Tony said. "If you have a problem with the American involvement in this WAR, why are you here?"

"I'm here in order to protect as many of our guys from possible death, Tony," Usagi said. "Don't get me wrong. I think the communists are the bad guys here, but there are ways to win the argument of which political-economic system does the most good for the most people, other than the shedding of blood in armed conflict."

"That's funny, coming from you, princess," Tony said. "At least I can sell my weapons to both sides, so it's their problem, not mine."

"Unbelievable," Usagi said, as she shook her head in disgust. "War profiteering."

"I don't need to be lectured to," Tony said. "Just take me to my hotel."

"Very well," Usagi said, as she motions towards an awaiting jeep. "This way, Mr. Stark."

Tony takes a look at Usagi, before throwing his travel bag into the jeep. He then sits down in the back, before Usagi directs a soldier to drive to the hotel. Unknown to them, someone was watching their departure…

"Sir," said the spy, as he spoke into what appeared to be a futuristic earpiece. "Tony Stark has arrived. Yes, it shall be done-"

"Hold it," said an American guard, as he held his gun at the ready. "Who are you?"

"Just a minute, sir," said the spy, as he casually presses down on what appeared to be an ordinary ink pen. He then turned towards the guard.

"I just a local, soldier boy!" the spy said with a cheesy grin, while faking an exaggerated English-Asian accent. He then dropped his pen before stepping back.

"I know nothing!"

"That remains to be seen," the soldier said, as he stepped forward. "You'll have to come with me-"

As soon as the soldier was within one foot in range of the dropped pen, the soldier and pen suddenly disappeared in a flash, leaving only vapor.

"Such a tragedy," the spy said, as he resumed his communiqué with his superiors. "Sir, Tony Stark will be dealt with as you have commanded. I made sure that the local warlord is informed that an American genius will be in the area. Hopefully, his men will get the job done…for the benefit of AIM, of course…"

The next day, Tony is escorted to where his weapons demonstration was to take place, while trading barbs with Ranma. However, on the way back to base from the demonstration, separated by the rest of the convoy, Tony's vehicle is ambushed, resulting in something that would change his life forever…

"Mister Stark?" said a familiar voice.

Tony begrudgingly wakes up to a world of pain.

"Why do I feel like that I have a hangover…?"

"That would be the pain medication I pumped into you," said Dr. Yensen, as he turns around while finishing shaving for the day.

"Yensen?"

"Ah, you remember me after all," Yensen said, as he cleaned his face of soap residue.

"Well, when I'm not drunk, sure," Tony said. He then tries to get up.

"Oh, be careful, Mister Stark," Yensen said. "There's something you should know about the conditions of your injuries."

"What…injuries?" Tony said, as he looked at his chest. He saw what appeared to be a small plate of some kind embedded into his chest, while electric cables ran from his chest to a car battery. He then looked around his surroundings.

"I'm in some kind of cave, but clearly constructed using advance building materials," Tony said. "But…what the hell happened to me."

"Very astute, Mister Stark," Yensen said. "As to your condition: that is a result of my research in ways to sustain hearts long after it has expired."

"…What?"

Just then, the door to their cave opens up.

"What?"

"Stay still," Yensen said. "It appears that your companion has returned."

"Who?" Tony said.

"There you go," said a guard, as he pushed Usagi into the room. "And thank you for your…time."

"Hahaha!" laughed another guard, as he and the first guard closed the door behind them. "You know, I never had a princess before…"

THOOM!

"Princess?" Yensen asked with hesitance.

"Bunny?" Tony said with hesitance, as he tried to move.

Usagi clutched herself, before looking at her arm bracers. The inscription on them glowed white hot, a sign that told her that she could not use her powers to save others while overcoming her captors. It was the Universe's way of preventing Usagi from being corrupted by the vast power she had within her. Unfortunately, the Universe was not as selective as it should be, especially in regards to her and Tony's present predicament.

"Usagi?" Tony said.

Usagi looked up at Tony.

"I just…need some time to think," Usagi said, as she goes into a corner to sit by herself.

"What…happened while I was out?" Tony said, as he turned towards Yensen.

"The Princess bargained herself to allow me to save your life, Mister Stark," Yensen said.

"Wait, you just called Usagi 'princess'," Tony said. "You know something."

"I do, as you will know in due time," Yensen said. "Rest easy. Tomorrow will be a big day…for you, that is."

With that, Tony is left alone to ponder his thoughts, while looking towards a sobbing Usagi, as she rocked herself to sleep.

**Tbc.**


	8. Chapter 8

**SMSTSS 38: "Trail of Moving Pictures!" – By Ocramed**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: SM, R12, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited story. C&C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This "story" takes on upcoming movie trailers (for the most part).**

**Author's Note: This chapter is based upon the film "Iron Man 3", but with my take on events. SPOILER ALERT, if you haven't seen the film yet.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 8: "The Man of Iron" (II)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>During the first month of our imprisonment, Tony and I had gotten to know Dr. Yensen, and why we were "guests" of the so-called "Ten Rings", an underground organization that deals primarily in weapons dealing for terrorists and other so-called "freedom fighters", even as we were ordered to build weapons for them. In this case, Ten Rings had dealings with the Viet Cong and the North Vietnamese Army as facilitators of arms for the Russians. What we didn't know at that time was that the "Ten Rings" had direct dealings, if not active support, with AIM, which is why Tony had been targeted for assassination, for turning down their offer to work for them. Too bad for them Tony survived the attempt…<em>

"Okay, that should do it," Yensen said, as he took off his surgical gloves.

Usagi nods her head, as she double checked the diagnostic of the arc reactor, which would allow for greater mobility for Tony.

"So, am I good?" Tony asked. He had created the arc reactor, but the original design was too costly to replace conventional nuclear reactors as a power source. It was interesting that it took his present state think up a way to radically reduce the size and scope of his invention…

"You look good, Tony," Usagi said with a gentle smile, as she hands Tony a compact mirror.

"Oh, good," Tony said, as he checked out his hair and face. "I definitely need a shave…"

"Um, the reactor?"

"Oh, right," Tony said, as he took a look at his chest. "Huh. Definitely a mood killer…"

"I have to say that what you have done will revolutionize power generation," Yensen said.

"The concept is actually old, based upon several ideas, such as the Tesla Engine and the Electrodyne Machine," Tony said. "The Arc Reactor builds upon that, in which it doesn't need a conventional source of power to generate energy…"

Pause.

"In effect, I am using my own energy, in the form of bio-electricity from my nervous system as a power source," Tony said. "The Arc Reactor merely draws the bio-electricity, and builds upon it. You can only imagine the power-output this design can produce from a conventional power source, such as basic electricity, nuclear…or even from the environment around us."

"Well, that is truly amazing, Tony," Usagi said. "See what you can do, when you're not chasing women?"

"Hey, I can multi-task, you know-"

Just then, the intercoms become active.

"Prisoners of the Ten Rings!" said a voice over the intercom. "Prepare for inspection!"

"Well, I suppose we should thank our hosts," Yensen said.

"Usagi, you'll be okay?" Tony asked.

"I'll be fine," Usagi said. "I got over…it."

Tony nods his head in reply, even as the door to their holding cell opens up…

_We had been told that we would be transferred as prisoners to AIM. Apparently, the building of Tony's Arc Reactor was the proof they needed that they could harness Tony's genius. Furthermore, having my true identity confirmed, I would be handed off to HYDRA, for processing. Later, I would learn that being processed would have meant being brainwashed into becoming their "Madame Hydra", a task master for Baron Von Strucker. But because I escaped the clutches of the Ten Rings, another would end up as Madame Hydra. Lucky me. At any rate, with our impending doom looming, Tony had other plans, and thankfully, the holding cell that we were in doubled as a workshop. Never say that Tony Stark couldn't back up the claim that he was indeed…a genius._

"Alright, we're ready to do this," Tony said, as the last of the pieces of the armor was in place.

"But you reactor was never meant to do carry this load," Yensen said.

"No, but its energy output should be enough," Tony said, as he looked over Usagi. "You're ready, Bunny?"

"I am, Tony," Usagi said, as she double checks her weapon. It appeared to be metal and cylindrical.

"What is that?" Yensen asked.

"It is part of our escape, Dr. Yensen," Usagi said, as she gripped her instrument. "It's amazing what you can with a box of scraps…"

"I see."

"Now, when we escape, stay behind me," Tony said, as he placed the face mask onto his head. "Bunny?"

"Right," Usagi said, as she places the metal instrument open end to the lock of the cell's door, and then activates the device.

FWAM!

"Ah, I see!" Yensen said. "You created a plasma torch, Dr. Mondkinder."

"Exactly," Usagi said, as she drops the instrument, due to its present temperature. "Unfortunately, it's a onetime use…"

Pause.

"We're clear," Usagi said, as she pushes the door open, but as quietly as possible.

"Okay, here we go," Tony said, as he lowers his helmet. "Yensen, stay behind me."

"But what about Bunny?" Yensen said.

"Don't worry about me," Usagi said. "I've been waiting for this day for quite a while now…"

A short time later…

BOOM!

"Yahhh!" yelled one of the men, as the other men began to returned fire.

RATATATATATATATATAT!

Usagi moved out of the way, knowing that the armament that was being used was made from Premium, an alloy that could pierce the skin of even those with the invulnerability as a super-power.

"Tony!" Usagi yelled.

"Coming dear!" Tony said, as he moved into position, as he let loose makeshift missile at the opposition.

FWOOSH!

BOOM!

"We're almost free!" Yensen yelled, as he held onto Tony's armor.

"Not yet," Usagi said, as she sees the one responsible for torturing her…

"So, you decided to escape, eh?" Commander Wong Chu sneered, as he aims a rocket grenade launcher. "Regrettably, I will have to inform my superiors that you did not survive Mr. Stark's escape."

With that, Commander Chu discharged his rocket launcher.

FWOOSH!

"Bunny!" Tony yelled, as he moved to intercept the rocket.

Calmly, Usagi stepped forward, and, using expert timing, deflected the rocket into the ceiling with her arm bracers.

TING!

BOOM!

"No!" Commander Chu yelled, as the hallway collapses.

"Great, now what?" Tony said.

"I believe I know of an alternate route," Yensen said.

"By all means, let us get the hell out of here," Tony said. He then turned towards Usagi.

"You coming?"

"Um, sure," Usagi said, as she takes one last look at the rubble, before turning away…

Later, Commander Chu meets his superiors.

"I apologize for this escape, Dr. Rappaccini," said Commander Chu, as he looked down at his feet. He dared not look into the disapproving eyes of the chairwoman of the Advanced Idea Mechanics.

Monica Rappaccini pursed her lips, as the so-called Science Supreme turned towards her organization's business partner.

"I apologize for this…setback, Lord Khan," Rappaccini said. "AIM will compensate for your losses, of course, as agreed upon."

The displaced Chinese nobleman Lord Zhang Tong Khan pursed his lips in disapproval. Known as the Mandarin within the criminal underworld, and head of the criminal organization known as the "Ten Rings", Khan wanted to fund anti-communist forces within Indochina, before he began to retake China from the peasants who are preventing his right to rule the Middle Kingdom…

"I will accept your proposal if this man pays for his mistake," the Mandarin replied.

"Certainly," replied the Science Supreme, as she nods to an escort.

"What are you doing-?" Chu began to say, before Rappaccini's escort utilizes an energy weapon to disintegrate Chu.

"Ahhhhhh-!"

"Compliments to the future leader of the 'Five Dragon Kingdom', Lord Khan," Rappaccini said with a nod, referring to the Mandarin's goal of taking over not just China, but also Japan, the Korea, Vietnam and Thailand…to start. "By the way, we have several projects on hand that could be lucrative for your needs."

"Send them to my retainer," the Mandarin said, as he turns away with his personal escort. "And make no mistake: I have little patience for failure."

"As you wish, Lord Khan," Dr. Rappaccini replied with a nod. She had been looking forward to picking the brain of her old mentor, the Moon Princess, before delivering her to HYDRA for "processing"…

"Better luck next time, I suppose," the Science Supreme replied, before noticing the ash pile of the late Commander Chu. She then turned towards her assistant.

"Gather those remains," the Science Supreme said, as she turns to walk way. "I want Commander Chu reconstituted by week's end."

"Yes, Dr. Rappaccini," said the future MODOK, as he used a hand broom to pick up Commander Chu's remains…

_We managed to escape our predicament, but we could not escape from our destiny, especially after Tony Stark became the "Invincible Ironman", which led him to join the Avengers…_

**Tbc.**


	9. Chapter 9

**SMSTSS 38: "Trail of Moving Pictures!" – By Ocramed**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: SM, R12, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited story. C&C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This "story" takes on upcoming movie trailers (for the most part).**

**Author's Note: This chapter is based upon the film "Pacific Rim", but with my take on events. SPOILER ALERT, if you haven't seen the film yet.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 8: "Queen of the Monsters!"<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Now, for something completely different…<em>

With Ranma Saotome gone from her life, thanks to defeating the Phoenix God known as "Saffron" a year ago, Usagi Tsukino, aka "Sailor Cosmos", had to take up the slack in defending Earth. This time, it was from the Kaiju. To be sure, Earth has always had a giant monster problem, whether they were dinosaurs, mad science projects, aliens and so forth. In the case of the kaiju, these monsters were a problem since the end of War World II, and had primarily kept their mayhem either in the Far East, centering on the nation of Japan, or directed to attack the Eastern Seaboard of the United State by the super-villain known as the Mole Man for some scheme. However, in recent years, the attacks have increased, and with other threats to the planet to deal with taking more prominence, it was time to stem the tide of these attacks to more manageable levels…

And, thus, General Stacker Pentecost, head of Pan Pacific Defense Corps's Anti-Kaiju Taskforce, had decided to pay a visit to the one person who could deal with the crisis personally.

"General?" Usagi said, as she opened her home, located in Azabuu Juuban District.

"I apologize for not coming here unannounced, but I need your help," Pentecost said, as he stood tall on Usagi's front steps.

Usagi looks behind Pentecost, and sees a young man with blond hair looking about while a shorter man, who was wearing glasses, was working on some sort of PDA…

"Well, come in," Usagi said, as she opens the door wide to allow her guest to enter her home. "And don't forget to take off your shoes."

"Of course," Pentecost said.

"Actually, I was referring to your companions, general. Jaeger pilots tend to be like fighter jocks, you know."

Pentecost turned towards his companions, and gave them a look that admonished them.

"I didn't do anything," said the young man.

"What?" the companion said.

Usagi mere chuckled, as she moved aside to let her guest enter her home…

"…And we find that the portal seems to be keyed to allow kaiju to enter our world," said the science geek, whose name was Dr. Newton Geiszler, a scientist who was the foremost expert of kaiju to date. He was giving a holographic presentation in Usagi's living room.

"In fact, subsequent studies have indicated that these latest kaiju are bioengineered, different from previous monsters that the world has encountered before."

"Then these attacks are not random after all," Usagi said over tea. "And that is why you guys came back to me, in spite of the fact that you all should have the resources to overcome this problem."

"Correct," Pentecost said. "Years ago, you showed us how to fight kaiju with your demonstration. I was there, representing British interests in this matter, before becoming General Tenaka's replacement."

"Ah, yes, Keiko Tanaka," Usagi said, thinking of her long-time nemesis.

"Yes, and her daughter Mako has become one of elite Jaeger pilots."

In this case, Jaeger pilots, unlike "Bigs", "Evas" and other giant robot/mecha armor, Jaegers were specifically designed to combat Kaiju…

"Princess, I don't know what happened between you and my predecessor, the events that forced her to retire from her position, but, the operation that I have in mind, to destroy the kaiju, portal might mean Mako's death," Pentecost said. "As well as the deaths of many of my top pilots."

"With all due respect, protecting Earth will always mean sacrificing one's self for the greater good," Usagi said. "And if you succeed, with or without my help, you might be out of a job."

"Better to be out of a job than risk any more lives," said the blond young man.

"And you are…?" Usagi asked.

"The name's 'Raleigh Beckett'," the young man said. "I'm a Jaeger pilot, and Lt. Mako Mori's synch partner."

"Okay," Usagi said with a nod. From her knowledge of cybernetic synchronization, the only successful usage of this method involved one of two means. One, in the case of EVAs, the pilot of bioengineered to synch with the mecha suit, and, two, in the case of Jaegers, two non-bioengineered pilots were needed. Smaller mecha suits could be piloted by single pilots, but larger mechas had to use special means to pilot the really giant robots…

"Will you assist us in shutting down that portal?" Pentecost asked.

"You will have my help then," Usagi said, as he sets her tea-cup down. "But, we will do this MY way."

"What do you have in mind?"

Days later…

"I don't think this is a good idea," Dr. Geiszler said. "I mean, we get to use…HIM?"

"Better HIM than our pilots," Pentecost said, as he spoke in the PA system. "To all assigned Jaegers: your mission is to assist 'Lunar Princess' and the creature known as 'Gojira'. YOU ARE NOT TO ENGAGE IN COMBAT UNLESS PROVOKED. Understood?"

"Read you loud and clear, home base," Beckett said. He then turned towards his co-pilot.

"Ready?"

"Ready," Mako said with hesitation. She knew that her mother and the Moon Princess were bitter rivals, a rivalry that had cost her mother her position within the corps. Still, she was a professional, thus any emotion that she had in the matter was set aside for the mission…

"I do hope that the Princess remembers her role in this mission," Mako said.

"I hope so," Beckett said, as he changed channels. "Gipsy Dancer to Lunar Princess: we're ready."

"Roger that," Usagi said, as she began to move her Jaeger, which, not surprisingly, looked like a robot version of herself. She then turned towards her "shadow clone"…

"Ready?" Usagi said to her duplicate.

"Ready," replied her duplicate.

Usagi then closed her eyes, and began to utilize her innate telepathic skills…

"{Gojira, ready?} Usagi said telepathy.

Outside, on the shores of Monster Island, the King of the Monster himself roared in replied. Since the increase in kaiju activity, Gojira and the other native monsters had been assisting the humans in the battle against the invading kaiju. After all, if anyone is going to terrorize the humans, it will be HIM.

"RRRROARRRRR!" Gojira roared.

"Let's go deep sea fishing," Usagi said, as she and the other Jaeger pilots were dropped into the oceans, even as Gojira dives into the dark waters.

The evening promises to be one helluva night.

**Fin.**


End file.
